1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are two types of systems used by a computer or the like to represent images; one is the raster system, and the other is the vector system. Converting an image represented by the raster system into an image represented by the vector system enables the easy reuse of the elements within the image, including lines, surfaces, text, and the like.